


i remember

by gingerbread man (xphantomhive)



Category: South Park
Genre: Kissing, M/M, even though i love it as much as my other otp, no one remembers kenny dying, then finally someone does, this is literally my first attempt at bunny, which is johndave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7018252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphantomhive/pseuds/gingerbread%20man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenny McCormick is pissed that no one remembers him dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i remember

Kenny is just about tired of dying every day.

One day, it’s because he got hit by a car, even though he was walking in the crosswalk. The next, it’s because he drowned in the pool at a pool party and couldn’t be saved in time. He hates summer more than any other season because when it’s warm, he seems to die a lot more often than he does when it’s cold and snowy. Maybe it’s because he gets outside more often, he doesn’t know. What he does know is that dying is really starting to piss him off. Especially because no one remembers he dies. Maybe if someone remembered, he wouldn’t mind dying quite as much. But no one ever does.

“Okay, listen,” Kenny tries again, pinching the spot between his eyes like Stan always does when he’s frustrated about something. Butters is sitting on his bed with his head tilted to the side like a confused kitten. Kenny admits that it’s cute, but he just wishes Butters could understand what he’s trying to explain. When he was eight, Kenny had quite the affiliation for boobs, but when he turned sixteen Butters Stotch asked him out and he said yes without missing a beat. Truthfully, he’d had a crush on Butters since elementary school - he used to stare at the back of his head during class. “I die all of the time, and no one remembers.”

Butters bumps his knuckles together. Kenny is kind of upset that he’s making Butters feel nervous, because the last thing he wants to do is trigger his anxiety, but he just wants someone to understand what he goes through daily. His boyfriend would be the ideal first person to understand him. “I h-hear ya’, Ken. I just don’t know w-what to do about it.”

Kenny sighs. He just wishes someone would understand him. Anyone. He’d even settle for having Cartman understand him, though it’s doubtful he’d even try to. At least Butters is putting effort forth to understand what happens to him. “You can’t really do anything, Butters. My parents are assholes who joined a cult, so I have to die every day without anyone remembering that I did. You probably get really sad when I die, and I’m starting to feel bad that you probably do. Don’t you remember any of those times you felt bad about me dying, Butters?”

Butters sighs now. “No, Ken. I can’t.”

All Kenny wants someone to do is  _ remember.  _ “It’s okay, Butters. I don’t mind that you can’t. At least gimme some sugar before I go die.”

Butters smiles at him and stands, giving him a quick peck on the lips. “You call that a kiss?” Kenny asks, and then he does what he usually does; dips Butters and gives him the best kiss he possibly can. Butters always smiles into the kiss, so Kenny doubt he minds very much when that happens. They leave the house holding hands, and Karen makes fun of them on the way out. Kenny turns around and says nothing more than, “Ruby Tucker,” and her face flushes. He counts that as a victory.

Kenny walks Butters home and expects his impending death. He steps into the street after making sure that Butters is in his house safely, and gets hit by a white Toyota. He hopes the driver feels like a horrible person. The next time he wakes up, he’s in hell. Luckily for him, he’s close friends with Damien, so he doesn’t have to wait in the long line to get into hell. Instead, he wakes up outside of Satan’s house. He gets up from the ground, dusts himself off, and knocks on the door. Pip opens it. “Oh! Kenny, hello.” He says.

“Who the fuck is it?” Damien calls from somewhere, and Kenny laughs. Pip steps aside and lets him into the house. Damien rolls his eyes when he sees Kenny. “Oh, it’s you. How’d you die this time, Kenny?”

“Hit by a goddamn white Toyota,” you respond, sitting down at the table. Pip takes the seat next to Damien, and right in front of you, they kiss. It isn’t really unusual for them to do that. They started dating a few months ago, after Damien had a sudden revelation that he had a crush on Pip. He had to travel to the depths of hell to find the kid. “Will you two stop that?”

“You can’t tell me what to do, McCormick,” Damien fires back. He holds hands with Pip over the table, and Kenny tries his very best to not make a comment like, “that’s gay” because he isn’t a kid anymore and he has a boyfriend of his own. “How’s your boyfriend?”

Damien tries to ignore the fact that he’s exactly like his dad, but Kenny knows that he is. “He’s good. Still adorable. Still naive. Pretty much the same Butters he was when you were in school with us.”

They converse for a few hours after that, Pip chiming in with something every now and then, but otherwise staying relatively quiet. After the few hours is up, Kenny senses that he’s going to come back to life again. His plan is to go right to Butters house and see if he remembers anything. Kenny is trying like hell to get Butters to remember. It would mean a hell of a lot to him, and he thinks Butters knows that.

After a few minutes, Kenny wakes up on the Stotch’s front lawn. Convenient. He guess Damien must of had some control over that. He likely knew that the first place he planned on going was Butters’ house, anyway. Kenny stands up and dusts himself off, then he knocks at the front door. Mr.Stotch answers. Kenny isn’t really surprised by the  _ look  _ he gives anymore, this look of utter disdain, like, “how could my kid be dating this poor kid?” or maybe it’s, “I can’t believe my son is gay” - with Mr.Stotch, it could be either. It could be both. Maybe it’s, “why is my gay son dating this poor kid?”

“Hello, Kenneth,” Mr.Stotch greets, pretty much the only person in South Park who calls him “Kenneth” instead of “Kenny.” “Are you here to see Butters?”

Kenny forces himself not to make a sarcastic comment, even though it’s really difficult and he  _ really  _ wants to make a sarcastic comment. He knows that he can’t because he needs to make himself look as good as possible so Mr.Stotch doesn’t kick his ass to the curb. “Yeah, I’m here to see Butters.” He responds.

Mr.Stotch calls for Butters, then he turns and glares at you before walking away. Mrs.Stotch is nicer than he is. She’s kind of crazy, but at least she’s a lot nicer. Butters walks down the stairs after a few minutes, and he smiles when he sees Kenny. “You’re back,” he says. Kenny raises an eyebrow. What does he mean by that? “Because. Y-You died. You got hit by a car.”

Holy shit. Holy shit, no fucking way. Butters remembers? “Holy shit, Butters. Do you remember me dying?”

Butters nods and sniffles. Kenny only notices now that his eyes are red, like he’s been crying. He also looks like he’s going to start crying again, so Kenny grabs him by the shoulders and pushes their mouths together before he can start. “Butters, oh my God. This is amazing. I can’t believe you remember me dying, how do you remember me dying?” Kenny asks, pulling out of the kiss. He keeps his arms around Butters, though.

“I d-dunno,” Butters responds. “I just d-do. I tried my hardest t-to remember, after you told me about the fact t-that you died with no one remembering.”

Kenny breathes a sigh and kisses Butters again. “I fucking love you.”

Butters smiles and kisses Kenny back. “Yeah, I l-love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first attempt at bunny despite the fact that i love it as much as my other otp, johndave.
> 
> finally, i have attempted bunny. i hope someone likes it.


End file.
